5050
by Uzukachi
Summary: "Mengajakku kembali padamu sama saja dengan menghinaku, Teme!" SasuNaru


50.50

Disclaimer:

I do not own them.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

50.50 © Uzumaki Shieru

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, mencari pengganti dan membuka lembaran baru sama sekali jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kembali pada mantan pacar sendiri. Alasannya hanya satu saja. Naruto akan merasa malu sendiri jika kembali rujuk kepada sang mantan. Apalagi setelah ia menangis bombai, dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah termakan rayuan gombal lagi. Kembali rujuk pada mantanmu sendiri, artinya sama saja dengan menghabiskan waktumu.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa mengerti pendirian Naruto.

"Menurutku kau itu terlalu berpikir sempit, Naruto."

"Mungkin." Naruto tak mengelak. "Memangnya kenapa? Toh, kalau kau ingin minta jawaban, tetap saja jawabanku sama."

"Jadi, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

"Buat apa, Sasuke? Biar ada kesempatan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya, aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Sorry, Sasuke, kau salah orang."

"Ya ampun, Dobe.." Sasuke menghela nafas, ia lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pendendam begini?"

"Apaan sih?" Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sasuke.

"Dengar, Naruto. Dulu itu hanya kesalahan konyol. Kau tahu kan? Bagaimana pikiran anak-anak remaja yang terkena cinta monyet?"

Naruto mendengus. Kesal jika di ingat-ingat ke masa kelam penuh noda itu. Kalau mau di sebut konyol, Narutolah orangnya. Ia belum mengerti bagaimana resiko berpacaran, bagaimana rasanya saat jalan berduaan dengan lelaki yang di gandrungi gadis-gadis seantero sekolah, dan berani-beraninya naksir Sasuke. Jelas, karena Sasuke sangat populer di sekolahnya. Ia tampan, pintar, dan sangat sempurna. Ke mana saja ia pergi, gadis-gadis akan mengerumuninya layaknya semut. Naruto hanya bisa menonton pesona Sasuke yang begitu menyilaukan. Diam-diam sebenarnya Naruto selalu memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas jendela kelasnya.

Yah, siapa sangka jika ada orang yang melihat Naruto tengah memperhatikan Sasuke? Dengan isengnya pula orang itu berucap, "Mau minta di kirimkan salamnya ke Sasuke?" dengan nada jahil pula, membuat wajah Naruto merona malu. Pada akhirnya orang itu tetap mengirimkan salam atas nama Naruto kepada Sasuke. Dan siapa sangka ternyata orang itu adalah teman main basket Sasuke? Dan kenyataannya Sasuke juga berminat pada Naruto! Itu bagaikan mimpi terindah dalam hidup Naruto.

Kampus gempar. Naruto mulai terbiasa di acuhkan oleh semua orang, bahkan sebagian membencinya. Sepertinya gadis-gadis yang tereliminasi berharap bisa mengenyahkan Naruto atau mengucap mantra biar Naruto berubah menjadi kodok super kecil, dan akhirnya di tendang masuk ke kolam. Tapi yah.. bagaimanapun juga Naruto tak pernah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri yang datang. Walaupun sedikit gengsi, karena tetap saja dia pikir Naruto duluan yang memberinya salam.

Hubungan itu hanya bertahan seumur jagung. Naruto sudah punya firasat sebelumnya, apalagi kejadian yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya adalah penyebab perpisahannya tersebut. Kalau di ingat-ingat hari itu, Naruto jadi ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini.

Saat itu Naruto tengah menuruni tangga menuju ruang kelas untuk mengikuti mata kuliah berikutnya. Bayangan Sasuke terlihat di antara deretan pohon yang memisahkan gedung A dan B. Naruto hendak menyapa, tapi kelihatannya Sasuke asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa lelaki yang tidak terlalu di kenalnya. Yang Naruto tahu, mereka sering main basket bersama Sasuke.

"Dua bulan. Ini Rekor terbarumu, Sasuke," celetuk salah satu dari mereka. "Sepertinya Naruto membuat dirimu lebih jinak."

"Siapa bilang? Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan, dan ingin mengakhirinya."

Dan seketika itu pula Naruto merasa di sambar petir. Apalagi saat itu teman-teman Sasuke mengetahui kedatangan Naruto. Sambil menahan diri, dalam hati Naruto sudah menghitung satu sampai sepuluh agar napasnya tidak memburu lantaran ingin memuntahkan sejuta topan badai. Naruto akhirnya menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto ingin sekali marah dan memaki-maki Sasuke, kalau perlu menghajar wajah sok tampannya itu. Tapi Naruto tidak melakukannya. Ia masih cukup waras, tidak ingin jadi bahan tontonan di kampusnya. Yang terpenting, Naruto sudah memergoki pacarnya itu, dan pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata, apalagi memelas padanya.

"Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum di paksakan. "Terima kasih ya. Selamat tinggal."

Kalimat singkat yang Naruto lontarkan, membuat suaranya nyaris gemetar, tapi Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke, memutuskannya secara de jure dan de facto. Saksinya banyak. Bagaimanapun juga si brengsek itu sudah mengecewakan dirinya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Naruto tak habis pikir, dalam hitungan hari Sasuke malah memacari salah satu gadis di kampusnya. Tentu saja melihat itu Naruto merasa sakit hati. Apalagi gadis tersebut sangat serasi dengan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto berpikir bahwa gadis itu cuma mendapatkan lelaki 'barang bekas'nya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke itu mantannya!

Itu tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, Sasuke muncul kembali dan Naruto masih muak melihat tampang playboy cap elang tengiknya itu.

"Mengajakku kembali padamu sama saja dengan menghinaku, Teme!" Naruto memelototinya. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan yang lain, apa?"

"Mana?" Sasuke menantang. Naruto mendecah, kurang ajar pangkat delapan orang di depannya ini.

"Memangnya aku harus lapor padamu? Cih!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. tak perlu bertele-tele. Aku mau-"

"Minta maaf?" sembur Naruto.

"Bukan. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi."

"Brengsek!" Naruto menggeram, ingin sekali meninju wajah orang di depannya ini. "Kau mau membodoh-bodohi aku lagi? Mencampakkanku? Menjadikanku bahan omongan di depan teman-temanmu, begitu maksudnya? Aku tidak amnesia, mengerti?"

Tatapan Sasuke menyenduh, "Aku menyesal, Naruto.."

"Tentu saja kau menyesal, adakah penyesalan itu datangnya di depan?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, berlagak tidak peduli "Aku juga menyesal sudah menjadi pacarmu. Aku terlanjur rugi."

"Aku tidak begitu, Naruto."

Tunggu.. Naruto tidak salah dengar, kah? Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal berpacaran dengannya?

Naruto berbalik dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Mengenalmu adalah peristiwa yang paling indah dalam hidupku. kalaupun aku menyesal, yang aku sesali adalah pernah menyakitimu."

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

Sasuke mendekat. "Kau masih sayang padaku, kan?"

Dalam hati Naruto mengiyakan. Tapi..

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.."

'Aduh, bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto, buyar semua rasa kekesalan Naruto pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"I love you, Naruto.." sasuke membelai pipi Naruto, membuat pipinya menghangat. Terbuai-eh?

Tahu begini, Naruto tidak perlu membuka pintu maaf untuk Sasuke ataupun mendengarkan omongannya. Tapi kenapa rasa cintanya malah mengalahkan rasa kebenciannya selama ini? Ini pertama kalinya Naruto di tatap Sasuke seperti itu, seakan-akan ia melihat kesungguhan di mata lelaki itu. Mungkin memang benar, ia harus memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Sasuke. Apa salahnya?

"Sasuke.." badan Naruto bergetar dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke memberikan kehangatan melalui pelukannya.

Dan beginilah cinta. Saat menjalaninya harus berani menghadapi rasa sakitnya. Seperti keplin-planan Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

END

Gimana? Bagus, nggak? berdasarkan kisah nyata seseorang ini? XDD #plak

OK!

R

E

V

I

E

W

(~^.^)~


End file.
